


Perfect

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: A perfect day at the park





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> All the fluff

The two boys sat lazely on a park bench. The bench was on the very edge of the orchard and overlooked a nice play ground. No one really came to the park anymore but it made it feel special, like it was there own special place. Connor’s arm was draped over Evans shoulder and the sun was beginning to set in front of them. Everything was perfect. Connor swooped down to kiss Evan on the temple.

“What was that for?” Evan laughed.

“Cuz” Connor said with a smile.

“You can’t answer every question with ‘cuz’” Evan responded with fake annoyance.

“Shh you didn’t let me finish. Cuz... your look so beautiful when the sun reflects of your eyes.”

“S...Stop looking at me like that it makes me blush.” Evan stuttered and hid his face in his sweater. Connor shifted so he see Evan better.

“Don’t hide” he smiled “I want to see your pretty face.” This only made Evan blush more. Connor leaned down and laid a soft kiss on Evans lips. He feel Evan shiver.

“D... do that again” 

“Gladly” And with that Connor leaned back down deepening the kiss. He adored his boyfriend. After they finally separated Connor leaned back on the beck and Evan rested his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. “Evan, you are the only thing right about this world.”

They watched the sun meet the horizon.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
